


【TXT】休宁凯的家庭日记

by BreadRolls



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadRolls/pseuds/BreadRolls





	【TXT】休宁凯的家庭日记

TW：15+ undertones  
私设严重的架空崩坏年龄操作ヽ(愛´∀｀愛)ノ  
三崔贤凯一家人！  
※这篇文有点长，如果排版看得不舒服可以和我说

※  
「好，谢谢露西同学为我们介绍她的大红狗娃娃。接下来我们请下一个小朋友上台喔。」  
阳光温暖地在课室里铺垫上柔软的金色，孩子们细碎的说话声和着窗外的蝉鸣显得世界温柔又可爱。  
「下一个是......」我推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，抬眼看着缓缓走到我面前的男孩：「休宁凯同学。」  
休宁凯是我班上一个十岁的男孩，他总是在脸上挂着温顺的微笑，对身边的每一个人害羞地打着招呼。他和其他同龄的孩子们一样可爱，唯一不同的是他少了一份调皮与胡闹。  
休宁凯抱着一本紫色的日记本走到我跟前，略显残旧的书封上贴着各式各样的卡通贴纸：有独角兽，有柯基狗狗，也有一颗栗子和星星皇冠。他手里捏着一张照片，往桌上探头看了看又转头看我；我示意他先说故事。  
男孩稚嫩清亮的声音响起，我一边听一边整理着桌上其他孩子们提交的照片。「老师好，大家早上好；我叫休宁凯，今年十岁。今天，我想给大家读的是，《休宁凯的家庭日记》。」他有些腼腆地抬头看了看我，在得到鼓励的点头后露出了笑容，眼里星点满盛。我被他的笑容治愈得内心一片温暖，这样才像个孩子呀。  
说实在的，他的乖巧让我有些惊讶。毕竟我记得他有四个哥哥，在班上也是最小的孩子，照理说该会是个被宠上天的小王子才对。  
也或许是天生有些羞怯吧。我想起开学那天他的父母亲把他牵来时，休宁凯脸上的抗拒。当我打开被敲响的课室门时，他正鼓着脸颊拼命地蹬着腿，试图挣脱父亲的手跑到转角之后。  
「这孩子，就这么个倔脾气。」休宁凯的母亲笑着和我说：「劳烦老师照顾了。」休宁凯的父亲把他拉了过来，试图让他跟在我身旁进入课室。小孩不依，硬是推拒着父亲的手；直到母亲走到他面前蹲下轻声细语地哄了几句，他才安静下来。  
我把休宁凯的手牵过时，对于他没有闹脾气感到意外——我原以为他会把我的手甩开。他没有，他甚至和我乖巧地鞠了躬，露出了软糯的微笑说「老师好」。  
就像现在一样。  
我把思绪拉回来，休宁凯抱着日记本用他一贯的奶音一字一顿地念着英文词儿。比起之前有进步了，我在笔记本上写下。之前的休宁凯可是害羞得连句子都几乎说不出。  
「我是家中最小的成员，我有两个哥哥——」我困惑地抬起头，休宁凯却从容流畅地照着他手中的日记念了下去。「他们都比我大，但我们都睡在一个房间里。」  
休宁凯朗朗地读着日记，看着他开心的模样我不好出声喊停，便只好停止写字，一边听一边思考并努力回想休宁凯的家庭背景。  
几乎一无所获。  
我对休宁凯的印象，只是一个乖顺的孩子。他总是把功课都写得整整齐齐，仪容也干干净净的。在班上开始喧哗时，他不会拒绝其他孩子们玩闹的邀约，但也不会随着气氛的渲染而胡闹起来。  
像他这样的孩子，其实有些过于成熟了；有那么一段时间我被交代多关注一下他，但在熟络起来后发现休宁凯也只是个孩子。他有着淘气的一面，会鬼灵精地把桌上的糖果盒里取走一些糖，在我为少了的甜点伤脑筋时又把糖送回来，还带着一些额外的小礼物。  
我豁然开朗，记起来了。休宁凯的哥哥。  
「——我哥哥弄的。」那时的休宁凯用一贯的无辜眼神看着我，有些羞怯地把饼干放到了我面前。「请老师吃。」那是我第一次听他说起哥哥，还有些啧啧称奇：十四岁的男孩平常都该沉迷于《魔兽》和《萨尔达传说》，休宁凯的哥哥少有地持家呀。  
后来我才知道休宁凯指的是他二十岁的哥哥。  
我并不知道那位兄长的名字，只见过其人不曾闻其名。休宁凯的上下学其实都是这位哥哥负责的，偶尔还有一名高挑的少年会代替那名笑起来似桃花绽开的男子前来接走弟弟。  
「我的哥哥姓崔，他和我不一样，我姓休宁。他是个酷男孩，总是喜欢耍帅，喜欢装得酷酷的不说话。虽然他明明喜欢说有趣的故事和笑话。」  
兴许是重组家庭吧，在阿拉巴马这样的破社会里，没有什么是稀奇的。我涂写着笔记。  
「崔哥哥有着金色的头发，从我有记忆开始，崔哥哥的头发就是金色的。我一直以为崔哥哥的头发颜色是天生的，直到有一天他偷偷和我说，我才知道崔哥哥都是染的头发。  
母亲说过，染头发的孩子都是坏孩子。以前母亲会对崔哥哥唠叨，有时候会骂他。可是后来母亲就再没有说崔哥哥什么，所以我想，崔哥哥一定不是坏孩子。他只是喜欢打电动了点，爱玩了点，崔哥哥不坏。他就没欺负过我。」  
「我还有另一个哥哥，其实他和我同岁。有一段时间我曾经以为他讨厌我，因为他都不理我；即使我拿故事书要和他一起念，他也不理我，只会叫我安静些在房间里待着。  
后来我才发现他其实很好，会帮我收好书包，会帮我把手帕放在口袋里。有时候他也会让我摸摸他的肚肚，在其他哥哥都不愿意让我摸的时候。」  
我不住莞尔，休宁凯这个习惯其实有点众所周知——放学时，总是可以看见他兴奋地迈着腿往哥哥的方向跌跌撞撞地跑，然后栽入哥哥迎接的怀抱时就伸手去摸灰色条纹西装下的肚腹。他的哥哥总是会有些不好意思地脸红，但是毕竟是弟弟无伤大雅的亲昵举动，他便总是让着休宁凯。  
不过，我是第一次听说休宁凯有一个同岁的哥哥。可这也能解释了他的兄长为何如此受小朋友们欢迎——每回他来时，总有小朋友在他身边围簇。有好几回，我还看见了不属于班上孩子的面孔也出现在那群孩子当中。  
他定是个温柔的男子，教出了这么温柔的休宁凯。  
不过这孩子的家庭确实复杂了些，学校的资料还是需要时间完善一下的。我皱了皱眉，在日历上打上家访的记号，又涂掉。  
或许再听听休宁凯怎么说吧。  
「以上，是我两个哥哥。我们睡同一间房，我在上铺，哥哥们在下铺。其实我害怕睡上铺，有时候我害怕醒来会看见对面的空床上躺着的男人身影。我更害怕一醒来，他就躺在我的身边。」  
快十岁的孩子还会做这么深刻的噩梦着实少见。不过这里毕竟不是英国，孩子们之间流传的都市传说还是挺多的。我写了笔记，打定主意要让学校里的孩子们少说些恐怖故事。  
恐惧害人害己呀。  
「所以有时候，我会偷偷爬下去和哥哥们睡一张床。他们总是不介意，我也不介意，虽然哥哥们会说梦话、睡觉时有时也睁着眼睛，但是我喜欢抱着哥哥们睡觉。他们会让我睡在床的内侧，用棉被盖过我的头顶抱着我，非常温暖。  
父亲有时会介意，他在找不到我时会生气。但是后来他就不再进来我们房间了，所以我还是会睡在哥哥们床上。」  
看来是家教相对严厉的家庭呀。不过毕竟都是男孩儿，总该管管的。拥有三个兄长的我感同身受。  
休宁凯翻了页，一下子似乎找不到自己要读些什么，皱着眉用指尖在纸上摸索一阵，才豁然开朗：「——接下来我要说我的爸爸妈妈。」  
「我的爸爸妈妈都是温柔的人，他们很疼爱我。」休宁凯似乎爱极了他的爸爸妈妈，在读着日记时都显得特别开心，有些蹦蹦跳跳的。「他们会给我做早餐，会给我做便当，虽然爸爸做的食物总是很难吃，要妈妈收拾残局。」  
「他们也很疼爱我的哥哥，尤其是妈妈。妈妈虽然偶尔会碎念我们几句，但是妈妈脾气很软，总是因为哥哥们撒娇几回就放过我们了。」  
「可是我最近发现妈妈不是很开心。」  
休宁凯看起来十分困扰，小小的脸上尽写满了疑惑。「我问妈妈怎么了，妈妈也不会和我说，只是笑笑地摸摸我的头。」  
「有时候妈妈会哭泣，这让我非常伤心。以前妈妈哭泣的时候，都会躲到厨房里偷偷抱着爸爸；可是现在就算哥哥也在厨房里，爸爸也好像就是让妈妈哭泣的原因。」  
......家暴吗？我有些不安，在笔记本上面涂写又划去的次数越来越多。美国的福利署太不可靠了，我不知道我现在作的记录，能够帮到这孩子多少。  
可是他的家庭真的需要帮助吗？  
「我想，其中一个原因或许是因为最近家里变得很乱。妈妈最受不了乱糟糟的屋子了，可是哥哥们最近都不去上学了，也不帮妈妈打扫家里。  
我曾尝试帮忙打扫，但地板上的污渍好难抹去。有时候我也忍不住在心里埋怨爸爸，因为爸爸家里才会变得脏乱。但是每次爸爸牵着我上学时，又总是满脸歉意地和我道歉，答应我很快就有干净的家，也答应了我好多约定。」  
「因为爸爸从不食言，所以我相信他。我希望以后可以像爸爸答应的那样，我们幸福地生活在一起。」休宁凯的日记似乎快到结尾了，他合上日记本抬头对我笑。「以上，是休宁凯的家庭日记。」  
其他孩子们的掌声稀稀落落地响起，休宁凯抱着日记本害羞地鞠了躬，捏着照片走到桌前。  
「老师，这是上个星期我拍的照片。」这孩子还会拍照呀，多好的一个孩子。我在内心叹了气把家访的日记确定下来，匆匆忙忙丢下红笔之后接过了照片。我把照片搁着，慎重地摸摸休宁凯的头让他和我对视。  
「小凯，老师这个周末可以来你家一趟吗？」  
「我家吗？」休宁凯似乎有些困惑，但还是乖巧地点了头。「我会和爸爸妈妈说的。」「好。」我有些放下心来。「没关系，老师会打电话说的。你看看这个是不是爸爸妈妈的电话号码？」  
我把开学时的资料指给休宁凯看，男孩看了一会后摇了摇头。  
「不是唷。」休宁凯伸手拿起了被遗忘的照片，递到了我的面前。「那是父亲母亲的电话。这里，才是爸爸妈妈和哥哥唷。」  
照片里，染着烟灰短发的男子被高挑的少年从后抱着，少年的脸埋在了兄长的颈窝里看不清表情。而在男子身前，将他困在自己与少年之间的是另一个金发的少年。  
金发的少年亲吻着男子，不顾男子湿润无助的眼神将手探进了对方的衬衣里。照片的最后方，餐桌边坐着一名面无表情的男孩，我认出那是隔壁班已经好些天数没来学校的孩子。  
姜泰贤。他坐在乱糟糟的餐桌边，白色的衬衣染着斑驳的红棕色。姜泰贤对流理台前哥哥们的不伦之举毫无反应，事不关己的态度仿佛早已看穿身边的任何闹剧。可他手中却又紧紧攥着钥匙，像是要霸占为兄长手腕上发亮的手铐解开的权力一般。  
「比起以前的父亲母亲，我更喜欢爸爸妈妈唷。」  
我脑绪一片空白，只能怔怔地抬眼看向休宁凯。  
他只甜甜地对我笑，笑颜如春阳满载。  
「毕竟爸爸答应了我可以和哥哥一样，长大后和妈妈结婚呢。」

 

——————※。°*+ °※*。————————  
In request of Annafiel Rodriguez, written for her eulogy.

《休宁凯的家庭日记》，又名《小安娜菲尔的世界》。  
借鉴我幼儿园时的一堂Show and Tell。

其实我就是露西;DDDDD有没有人也喜欢Clifford的哇？✧*｡(ˊᗜˋ*) 我小时候可喜欢Clifford了，那会儿天天看呢!!


End file.
